Cake for Next Door
by hwangsaeya
Summary: Yoongi baru saja pindah, ia diminta untuk mengantar kue ke tetangga sebelah oleh ibunya sebagai sopan santun. Jimin, tetangganya, ternyata benar-benar orang yang pemberani. MinYoon/YoonMin/MinGa. warning: PWP and Raped. DLDR.
**CAKE FOR NEXT DOOR**

 _Warning!_ _ **PWP**_ _,_ _ **RAPED**_ _!  
and typo(s)._

Yoongi tengah asik mengerjakan lagunya untuk _perform_ di acara besar-besaran _rapper underground_ yang membuatnya sebagai pembukaan saat ibunya tiba-tiba meneriaki namanya dari bawah. Ia mendengus jengkel saat ibunya terus memanggil namanya tanpa rasa lelah dan berpikir untuk menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _save_ dan melangkah turun dengan langkah lebar, ia melongok dari atas dan menemukan ibunya di dapur memberi senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Keberatan membantu _eomma_?" Wanita itu menunjukkan seringaian menang pada anaknya yang ada di lantai atas.

Yoongi mendengus kesal, "memang aku bisa mengatakan keberatan?"

Wanita itu terkekeh kecil, ia kemudian memberi kialan pada anaknya untuk turun yang dituruti dengan setengah hati dari yang di atas. Saat Yoongi tiba di hadapannya, wanita itu mengulurkan piring berisi kue yang sepertinya baru saja diangkat dari oven dan dipotong. Uapnya masih terlihat, baunya pun masih bau khas kue yang hangat. "Karena kita baru pindah, kita perlu bersikap baik pada sekitar 'kan? Antarkan kue ini pada tetangga sebelah kiri rumah kita, ya?"

"Aish—memangnya Youngji ke mana?" Yoongi mendengus kesal saat kekuasaan piring dengan kue sudah berpindah pada tangannya. "Dia yang perempuan, kenapa bukan dia saja yang mengantar?"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk ke dapur sambil membawa piring kosong dan wajah keruh meletakkan benda itu ke meja. " _Eomma_ juga menyuruh Yoongi– _oppa_? Bagus! Sekarang aku tidak akan keberatan melakukan beberapa kiriman lagi. Mana?" Gadis itu terlihat menggerutu meski saat melihat Yoongi yang memegang piring dan kue wajahnya sedikit berseri.

Wanita itu tersenyum senang sambil menyerahkan piring lain yang sudah terisi kue; cukup untuk membuat Yoongi meringis menyadari ada begitu banyak piring penuh kue yang sudah disediakan dan pasti dirinya serta adiknya akan dipekerjarodikan.

"Cepat antar kue itu sebelum malam," wanita itu mempertahankan senyumnya dengan sedikit imbuhan seringaian di dalamnya. "Aku akan membuatkan kue khusus untuk kalian setelah ini."

"Aku harap _eomma_ menepati janji itu," gadis yang berada di sebelah Yoongi mendelik kesal, "dan aku harap baunya seenak yang dikirim ke tetangga-tetangga."

"Punya kalian baunya lebih harum dan rasanya lebih enak, aku bersumpah."

"Aku pegang itu, _eomma_ ," Yoongi melangkah menjauh, menuju pintu untuk memakai sandal dan pergi menuju rumah tetangganya di sebelah.

Saat ke luar ia melihat Youngji baru saja ke luar pagar dengan arah berlawanan namun berbalik sebentar ke arahnya, gadis itu mengubah ekspresinya jadi tersenyum sekedar untuk membuat dirinya sopan saat menemui tetangga dan melakukan gerakan _fighting_ tak berguna. Yoongi mengejek apa yang dilakukan adiknya, kemudian membalikkan badan untuk sekedar menghindari ledekan sang adik—dia pernah membanggakan dirinya akan terus terhindar perintah ibunya dan itu tidak berlaku hari ini sehingga adiknya terlihat begitu puas.

Ia melangkah menuju rumah tepat di sebelahnya yang dimaksud ibunya, meringis kecil melihat bagaimana rumah di depannya jauh lebih menganggu pemandangan daripada kamar Namjoon yang tidak resik layaknya kapal pecah. Meski tidak ada sampah berserakan, tetapi rumputnya tumbuh tinggi seperti disengaja karena jalan lurus ke pintu terlihat rapi bahkan tumbuhan bunga mawar menghiasi sekitar jalan itu. Ia berpikir mungkin sang pemilik rumah adalah orang aneh yang menyukai mawar namun juga ilalang dan berpikir perlu membiarkan nutrisi pada bunga indah itu dibagi dengan ilalang hingga ia tinggi dan gemuk—sama seperti si mawar.

"Permisi," ia mengetuk pintu saat menyadari tidak ada bel yang perlu ia tekan di depan pagar ataupun di dekat pintu; jika di rumahnya kedua tempat itu dipasangi bel oleh ayahnya dan membuatnya berpikir itu adalah hal sia-sia sekaligus pemborosan. Ia tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari dalam sehingga berpikir perlu mengetuk sekali lagi pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Saat ketukan ketiga, seseorang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu hingga membuat dirinya nyaris terjungkal terkejut ke depan karena berniat mengetuk sekali lagi.

"Sabar bisa tidak _sih_ ," sosok itu mencibir dengan wajah jengkel, menatap Yoongi dari atas ke bawah, memberi tatapan penuh cela. " _Pendek_."

"Apa?!" Tiba-tiba amarah Yoongi tersulut begitu saja meski sejak awal melihat adiknya memasang wajah palsu dan berpikir dirinya juga perlu membuat wajah palsu itu. Tapi dikatai pendek jelas bukan hal oke yang perlu dimaafkan, ia tidak pendek! Kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengomentari panjang tubuhnya, _sih_?

"Maaf," pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat wajah kusut dari Yoongi. "Kau terlihat begitu kecil, aku pikir kau _pendek_. Ternyata kau _galak_."

"Astaga—," suara Yoongi terdengar seperti tidak percaya dengan mata melebar. "Aku hanya mengantar kue, apa tidak bisa kau sekedar menerima piring ini dan menggantinya lalu membiarkanku pergi tanpa rasa jengkel?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil, merasa geli pada sosok di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu menarik saat mengomel. "Aku malas menggantinya."

"Baiklah! Biar aku yang menggantinya," Yoongi menyela cepat karena keningnya sudah berkedut dengan sudut siku-siku di ujungnya. "Di mana dapurnya—," mata itu terlihat meminta penjelasan dan cukup untuk membuat sosok di hadapannya mengangguk paham.

"Jimin, Park Jimin," pemuda bernama Jimin itu memberi senyum menawan yang kemudian justru membuat Yoongi meringis kecil; ingin muntah.

"Baiklah, Jimin, di mana dapurmu?"

Jimin mundur satu langkah untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menunjukkan sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa piring tertata di rak. "Hati-hati, piringku mahal."

"Sialan," Yoongi berkomentar. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk dan menemukan pintu terbuka di sebelah jalan masuk menuju dapur yang tanpa pintu dan melihat kasur di dalamnya, tempatnya agak berantakan namun sedikit lebih baik daripada kamar Namjoon yang tak berbentuk.

Saat ia berada di tengah antara dua jalan masuk itu, ia merasakan sosok Jimin ada tepat di belakangnya.

Jimin tiba-tiba meraih piring di tangannya dari belakang dengan kasar, meletakkan benda itu ke meja tembok yang tepat di sebelah jalan masuk hingga suara piring yang beradu dengan keramik itu terdengar ribut. Yoongi memekik karena terkejut pada pergerakan tiba-tiba itu, apalagi saat Jimin dengan kasar membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ia mendongak, menemukan tatapan tajam dari Jimin yang menusuk. "A–ada apa?" Ia merutuki suaranya yang bergetar saat mengatakannya, memaki pada dirinya sendiri yang pasti sekarang terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jimin menyeringai dengan mata tetap menusuk pada manik coklat Yoongi. "Aku hanya berpikir… kau terlihat menarik. Aku pikir yang akan datang ke rumahku itu si gadis dengan tubuh semok dan rambut merah, ternyata yang datang justru seseorang bertubuh kurus dan rambut abu-abu keunguan."

"Ya–apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Mata sipit itu terbelalak horor, menatap takut-takut pada Jimin dengan gigi bergesekan saat jemari Jimin turun ke pinggangnya. "A–apa kalau yang ke sini Youngji kau akan bergini?" Sekarang otaknya yang kecil justru memikirkan tentang adiknya yang mungkin saja dalam bahaya jika datang ke sini; dalam hati bersyukur ibunya memerintah dirinya melakukan hal ini karena tiba-tiba adiknya jadi begitu berharga di matanya.

"Aku tidak suka perempuan, kau tahu," Jimin terkekeh. "Mungkin hanya membuatnya telanjang dan menjual fotonya kepada temanku."

" _Yak_! Brengsek!" Yoongi mencoba memberontak dan memukul Jimin membayangkan adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Sialnya berontaknya justu membuat Yoongi tersungkur jatuh ke dalam kamar Jimin dan menubruk sisi kasur, punggungnya terasa sedikit sakit karena itu.

"Bersyukurlah itu kau," seringaian tergambar jelas pada wajah Jimin. "Karena itu kau, aku jadi tidak perlu menjual pada temanku dan hanya menggunakanmu."

"Bajingan!" Yoongi sudah siap menerjang tubuh Jimin jika saja ia tidak dilumpuhkan tiba-tiba dengan serangan ciuman dari sosok itu, juga tangan yang terkunci saat terangkat untuk memukul. Jimin terasa lebih kuat banyak darinya, berkali-kali dari kekuatannya sendiri yang memang tidak seberapa.

Bibir Jimin mendarat dengan sempurna pada bibir tipis Yoongi, memberi gerakan sensual dengan cara menggesekkannya lalu melumatnya tidak sabaran. Ada sedikit rasa manis dari soda hitam di sana, membuat Jimin ingin menyingkirkan rasa itu lalu merasakan bagaimana sebenarnya rasa bibir Yoongi. Saat rasa soda sudah habis, ia makin menikmati rasa kenyal dari bibir Yoongi dan tersenyum puas mendengar desisan jengkel. Lidahnya tidak bisa masuk karena bibit tipis itu terkatup rapat, cukup untuk menarik dirinya agar lebih kasar. Ia mengigit kuat bibir tipis Yoongi hingga berdarah dan terbuka, meloloskan lidahnya ke dalam saat sudah ada cela lalu menjilat sederet gigi yang terasa seperti biji timun dan amat rapi. Mengagumi rasa licin dari gigi yang berarti selalu bersih terawat. Selesai dengan gigi, ia mulai melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam menemui lidah pemilik gua, merasakan dorongan tak berdaya yang membuatnya mencela dan melilit hingga lidah itu tak dapat bergerak terlalu banyak seperti sebelumnya. Desahan tidak bisa ditahan karena mulut yang terbuka, saliva pun sudah tidak jelas kepemilikannya karena terus berputar antara miliknya dan milik yang diserang. Ia mengakhiri ciuman panas dengan menjilat langit-langit dan lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu.

Napas Yoongi terlihat berantakan, tapi Jimin puas dengan hasil yang ia buat. Ada saliva menetes dari bibir itu, juga yang mengantung dan menyatu dengan bibirnya. Warna kemerahan mewarna sedikit saliva Yoongi, teringat tadi ia mengigit bibir itu karena tidak mau terbuka. Ia meraih bajunya yang tergeletak pada lantai untuk membersihkan bibir Yoongi, terkekeh kecil kemudian.

"Kau manis," puji Jimin tulus. Tapi Yoongi terlihat tidak terima dengan pujian itu, ia mendelik tidak suka pada sosok yang berjongkok untuk menyetarakan posisi.

Saat Jimin berniat sekali lagi melumat bibir itu, Yoongi bergerak terlalu banyak hingga tangan kurus itu lepas dari cengkraman, membuat dirinya tidak bisa menyentuh bibir Yoongi dan hal itu benar-benar menjengkelkan baginya. Ia menarik kasar lengan Yoongi setelah itu mengikatkannya kuat-kuat pada tali yang ternyata ada pada tiap sisi kasur; Yoongi berpikir Jimin seperti seorang maniak karena kasurnya pun sudah tersedia tali. Ringisan kesakitan dari Yoongi membuat Jimin tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap baik agar aku juga bersikap baik," Jimin menyeringai puas mendengar Yoongi yang terus merintih karena ikatannya yang mungkin lumayan kuat.

Jimin merobek kaos putih tipis yang Yoongi kenakan, ia langsung menemukan kulit putih bersih terpampang di hadapannya dan menggoda birahinya untuk bangun. Ia bersiul kurang ajar untuk menunjukkan rasa kagumnya pada kulit itu dan membuat Yoongi mengepalkan tangan kuat dan gigi mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Jimin mulai memciumi bibir Yoongi tanpa ampun, membuat beberapa jejak saliva di sekitar bibir tipis itu karena kepalanya yang bergerak menolak ciuman. Ia terkekeh kecil menyadari perlindungan yang coba Yoongi bangun sebenarnya tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa karena tangannya yang terikat.

"Lepaskan ini, haram jadah sialan," Yoongi bersuara tersenggal dengan napas berantakan, mencoba menantang mata Jimin dengan tatapan gentar yang terlihat sangat lucu bagi Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat air wajah Yoongi yang keruh, mengerti bahwa genangan air di sudut matanya itu bukan main-main dan siap lolos kapan saja. Tapi Jimin menyukainya, ia ingin wajah Yoongi penuh dengan air mata, kotor dan berantakan. Ia menyeringai membayangkan Yoongi yang akan menangis nanti, "aku memang terlahir dari perkawinan tidak sah, Yoongi."

Mata sipit itu terbelalak tidak percaya, menatap bingung pada Jimin yang sepertinya belum ia ajak kenalan atau ia beritahu namanya. Dari mana sosok itu bisa menyebut namanya kalau begitu?

"Mudah saja," Jimin terkekeh kecil menyadari wajah kebingungan Yoongi, matanya kemudian mengerling pada kaos putih polos yang sudah tergeletak seperi kain pel di sebelahnya. "Ada namamu di sudutnya."

Yoongi masih mencoba berontak meski sebenarnya sia-sia, tapi celana yang akan dilepas dan wajah Jimin yang seperti serigala kelaparan membuat Yoongi merasa perlu mengamankan dirinya. Sialnya tiap ia berontak tangannya makin sakit, rasanya meski tali yang digunakan Jimin bukan tali kasar, warna ungu bisa saja tercetak tebal di sana.

Sayangnya kekuatan Jimin bukan tandingannya.

Celananya sudah terbebas dan membuat Yoongi menyadari dirinya sudah berada dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Celana training serta celana dalam yang ia kenakan sudah terlempar dari sisinya dan kakinya terbuka lebar saat tangan Jimin membuat dirinya mengangkang.

Jimin terlihat menyeringai puas melihat tubuh Yoongi, putih bersih seperti boneka salju tanpa cela. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pantat putih itu, meremasnya dengan gemas saat menyadari ada tumpukan daging yang membuatnya empuk dan menarik dipegang. Ia bisa mendengar suara terkesiap dari Yoongi, namun cukup untuk merasa puas karena setelah itu ekspresi menahan desah tergambar pada wajah putih Yoongi.

" _You like it_ , _don't you_?" Bibirnya tersenyum penuh cela pada sosok yang kini mendongak dengan napas tak beraturan.

Ia senang melihat leher putih itu dan ingin meninggalkan noda di sana, jadi daripada hanya menahan napas Jimin pun menyerang leher putih itu dengan lidah dan hisapan. Ia membuat banyak jejak saliva di sana, juga bekas gigitan dan yakin setelah bekas gigitan itu lenyap warna ungu akan menggantikannya. Ia kemudian berpikir perlu melihat bekas memarnya besok.

Yoongi terlihat kosong saat bibirnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sakitnya digigit, matanya bergerak tidak teratur untuk tidak menatap tatapan dominan dari Jimin yang membuatnya ingin mendesah keras. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena ludahnya seakan menguap bersama rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Ia ingin berontak dari Jimin, tapi tiap gerakan luar biasa dari tangan dan bibir Jimin membuatnya lemah dan sedikit sulit melawan bahkan tubuhnya sendiri. _Tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya._

Di saat tubuhnya sudah benar-benar menunjukkan keinginannya sendiri, kepalanya bergerak untuk semakin menjenjangkan leher. Memiringkan sedikit agar Jimin lebih leluasa meninggalkan bekas, juga mengerang seperti seorang jalang yang haus akan sentuhan. Ia bisa merasakan seringaian pada kulitnya saat bibir Jimin menempel pada lehernya, tapi otaknya telah terbakar oleh gairah dan rasa ingin disentuh sepenuhnya. Meski beberapa kali berontak, pasrahnya jauh lebih banyak.

" _You like it more and more_ , Yoongi-ya," Jimin menyeringai saat bibirnya telah meninggalkan banyak hisapan dan jejak saliva, bahkan pada balik telinga Yoongi dan tengkuk yang tertutup sedikit rambut sewarna platina itu.

Tangannya yang awalnya hanya bergerak untuk meremas, kini berubah untuk mengomando jarinya dan menggesekkan telunjuk pada bibir lubang Yoongi. Ia mendengar erangan dan desahan, cukup untuk membuat napasnya berpacu lebih cepat karena mengharapkan suara seperti itu lebih banyak. Saat satu jarinya masuk ke dalam Yoongi, ia mendengar teriakan dan rintihan yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ini kali pertama sosok itu dimasuki. Otaknya kini mulai membayangkan betapa sempitnya lubang anal itu saat menelan seluruh penisnya hingga habis. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat rektumnya bergerak memijit penisnya hingga semakin bengkak. Terlalu nikmat hingga ia mulai ereksi.

Ia menambah langsung dua jarinya saat telunjuknya bergerak ditarik ke luar, menekan dalam bersamaan dengan jari tengah dan jari manis. Benar-benar sempit mengalahkan lubang perawan—Jimin kurang yakin soal ini karena ia belum pernah merasakan lubang perawan, tapi ia yakin milik Yoongi pasti lebih memuaskan daripada perawan.

Jarinya bergerak aktif dalam Yoongi, melakukan gerakan memutar di dalam sana sekedar untuk membuat lubang itu melonggar dan tidak membuat terlalu banyak rasa sakit. Suara desahan kesakitan dari Yoongi membuat Jimin gila, membuatnya terus menggerakkan jarinya lebih kasar untuk mendengar suara erangan dan teriakan meminta pengampunan. Ia senang mendengar rintihan saat jarinya tengah bermain.

Tubuh kurus itu mulai bergetar, Jimin menyeringai senang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Ia menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat dan tangan lain menampar kuat pantat yang sedikit terangkat itu hingga suara kulit dan kulit yang beradu terdengar begitu keras. Saat ujung jari tengahnya dengan kuku yang sedikit panjang sampai ke _sweet spot_ ,

" _Aaashh_ —,"

Yoongi mengeluarkan spermanya hingga penisnya sendiri basah dan paha dalamnya terkena beberapa cairan itu. Jimin senang mendengar suara desahan yang telah ia nanti sejak lama.

Melihat Yoongi yang telah keluar, Jimin kemudian membalik kasar tubuh Yoongi hingga tali di kasurnya menyilang dan kepala Yoongi terantuk sedikit sudut kasur. Suara ringisan terdengar dari bibir tipis itu.

Jimin bukan tipikal penyuka kekerasan berlebih—itu berarti lumayan menikmati hal yang berbau kekerasan namun yang sederhana. Ia senang saat seseorang memohon dan merintih. Bukan berarti dia akan menyiksa orang hingga terluka dan berdarah, ia hanya akan membuat orang itu meringis dan menatap penuh permohonan. Saat melakukan posisi menungging, ia ingin mendengar teriakan dan erangan lebih keras karena tangannya lebih bebas menampar pantat, juga lebih mudah memasukkan sesuatu dan membuat sesuatu yang dimasukkan terjepit lebih kuat. Itu benar-benar hal _hebat_.

Ia meraih sebuah benda di meja belakangnya dan menemukan sebuah vibrator lumayan besar dengan warna coklat. Ia meraba lagi meja untuk menemukan _remote_ -nya dan lube, tersenyum puas saat mendapatkan benda yang ia cari. Ia melumuri vibrator dengan lube seadanya, membuatnya tidak benar-benar basah agar bisa mendengar lebih banyak teriakan sakit dari Yoongi. Saat vibratornya telah lumayan basah, ia pun mendesak masuk benda itu ke dalam lubang Yoongi yang berkedut.

Suara rintihan dan erangan tidak bisa ditahan, air mata pun menetes begitu saja saat merasakan dirinya mulai dimasuki sesuatu lebih besar daripada jari-jari Jimin. Rasanya dingin dan basah—tidak benar-benar basah dan itu membuat gerakannya tersendat karena ukurannya yang besar.

"He–hentikan," Yoongi memohon saat merasakan dirinya seperti terbelah.

"Tidak akan," Jimin menjawab tanpa perasaan, dan setelah itu melesakkan masuk seluruh vibrator hingga tersisa ujungnya. Ia segera menyalakan menuju getaran paling tinggi dan membuat suara teriakan terdengar dari Yoongi.

"A–akh! Ap–apa itu? _aaahhh_ ," ia bertanya dengan suara isakan yang lolos. Rasa lubangnya yang terisi penuh, juga getaran hingga bibirnya sesekali bergemelatuk ribut membuatnya merasa begitu lemah. Rasanya tubuhnya akan tumbang begitu saja sekarang.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, menertawakan isakan atau mungkin _kebodohan_ Yoongi tentang mainan seks yang tidak diketahuinya. "Vibrator," ia menjawab cepat dan menurunkan getarannya. Saat helaan napas dan juga suara isakan mulai berhenti, Jimin kembali menekan tombol getaran paling tinggi hingga teriakan dan isakan sekali lagi lolos dari bibir Yoongi.

Suara ketukan dari luar membuat Yoongi terkesiap, ia menahan teriakan dan permohonannya sekedar untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak deketahui tengah _diperkosa_ dan akan membuatnya _malu_. Apalagi saat suara seorang gadis yang lumayan ia kenal mengucapkan permisi dengan menjengkelkan dari luar sana. _Itu Youngji_.

" _Unghh_ — A–ada tamu," Yoongi bersuara dengan terbata, isakan tidak lepas dari tiap suaranya.

Jimin terkekeh sekali lagi mendengar suara Yoongi yang bergetar dan terisak, ia kembali memainkan getaran dari vibrator hanya untuk membuat sosok yang tengah menungging itu menangis. Ia senang dengan suara isakan menikmati permainan.

"Menurutmu aku perlu menyambutnya?" Ia bertanya seolah meminta pertimbangan pada Yoongi, mengabaikan rintihan meminta getaran yang terus berganti secara asal itu berhenti.

Jimin yakin penis Yoongi kini tengah memerah dan siap meledak, ia menampar kembali pantat putih Yoongi hingga bekas merah tersisa di sana dan membuat teriakan kembali lolos dari bibir Yoongi.

"Aku akan membuka pintu dulu," Jimin mengecup pantat Yoongi sebelum beranjak ke luar karena suara menyebalkan gadis di luar sana sudah membuat Jimin tidak bisa konsentrasi pada kegiatannya.

Saat Jimin membuka pintu, ia menemukan Youngji dengan wajah terkejut karena ia membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Cukup untuk membuat Jimin kembali teringat pada sosok Yoongi yang nyaris terjungkal beberapa waktu lalu saat ia membuka pintu dengan cara yang sama.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu melongok ke dalam seolah mencari sesuatu. "Yoongi– _oppa_ , apa dia ke sini?"

"Oh," Jimin mengangguk tanpa beban. Ia menatap Youngji, "kita sedang bermain. Katakan pada _eomma_ -mu untuk membiarkan _oppa_ -mu di sini dulu karena aku ingin bermain dengannya. Oke?"

"Apa?" Youngji nyaris berteriak tidak terima jika ia tidak ingat bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah tetangga barunya dengan wajah yang lumayan. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Katakan pada _oppa_ untuk cepat pulang!"

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Jimin segera menutup pintu. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat sosok Yoongi dari ambang pintu. Tersenyum dengan seringaian puas melihat sosok itu tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Dan,

" _Nyah_ — _aaaahh_!"

Yoongi keluar begitu saja hingga lantai kamarnya penuh dengan bercak putih dari sperma.

Jimin mendecak dari tempatnya, membuat sosok itu menoleh dan mendongak, menatap terkejut sekaligus malu kedapatan sudah mengeluarkan spermanya terlalu banyak. Tapi bukannya kesal karena lantainya telah dikotori, Jimin justru memberi senyuman puas pada Yoongi dan membuat sosok itu meringis ketakutan.

Saat Jimin melangkah mendekat, Yoongi berharap banyak agar dirinya tenggelam masuk ke dalam tanah sekarang juga karena tubuhnya nyaris bergetar mengalahkan vibrator di dalam lubangnya karena rasa takut.

Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi dari belakang dengan tangan mengelus perutnya yang kecil, rata seperti model iklan perempuan di televisi. Ia membatin dalam hati bahwa tanpa menyentuh wanita pun Jimin sudah puas karena ada sosok seperti Yoongi di dunia ini. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Yoongi dan menjulurkan lidah untuk membasahi daunnya. Ia berbisik rendah saat apa yang ia jilat telah basah, " _how about double penetration_ , hm?"

Yoongi tidak benar-benar mengerti bahasa inggris, tapi kalimat _double penetration_ sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang tidak baik. Ia meringis, mencoba memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak setuju. Tapi sepertinya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergesek di depan lubangnya dan ia yakin adalah penis Jimin, ia tahu penolakan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Sa— _akh_ sakit–hhh," Yoongi mendesis lirih saat merasakan lubangnya kini akan dimasuki dua benda sekaligus. Rasanya penuh dan sakit, bahkan saat lubangnya seperti menolak dimasuki, Jimin tetap memaksa miliknya masuk hingga setengah.

" _Aaah_!" Jimin mendesah nikmat, merasakan getaran dari vibrator yang membuat miliknya makin keras dan makin sulit bergerak masuk membuatnya merasa senang. Tapi penisnya benar-benar tidak bisa melesak lebih dalam dengan keadaan seperti ini, lubang Yoongi terlalu sempit dan ia takut merusak lubang berharga yang terasa menyenangkan. Ia kemudian menarik ke luar vibrator hingga Yoongi berteriak tertahan karena saat vibrator itu ditarik, Jimin melesak makin dalam ke dalam dirinya hingga milikya terasa benar-benar penuh.

"Sakit— _ugh_ ," ia menggeleng, tetap menolak milik Jimin di dalamnya. Lubangnya ia sempitkan seperti berusaha mendorong ke luar milik Jimin, sialnya hal itu justru membuat Jimin mendesah nikmat dengan rasa dipijit pada penisnya. "Ji–Jimin— _asshh_."

Jimin memberi banyak kecupan pada punggung Yoongi dan mulai menggerakkan miliknya, menarik mundur lalu kembali menekan ke dalam lubang Yoongi hingga pangkalnya.

" _Aakhh_!" Yoongi berteriak, merasakan sakit saat milik Jimin yang kering bergesek dengan dinding analnya. Air matanya kembali lolos hingga pipinya kini terasa lengket dengan banyak bekas tangisan beberapa menit lalu. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, rasanya sakit bercampur nikmat dan membuat air matanya makin banyak keluar karena otaknya yang siap meledak bingung mencari jawaban akan kegiatannya sekarang.

"… _fucking tight_ –ahh," Jimin menggumam tidak jelas saat tubuhnya terus bergerak. Beberapa kali spermanya keluar membasahi lubang Yoongi hingga penisnya dapat bergerak lebih cepat. Miliknya menumbuk titik manis Yoongi banyak kali, membuat desahan dan erangan nikmat mulai menghiasi seluruh kamar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengocok milik Yoongi yang ia yakini sebentar lagi akan sampai.

"Jimin-ah, _please_ —aaaah," suaranya parau dan serak, seperti kehabisan bahan bakar juga pitanya yang nyaris putus karena terlalu kering. Matanya berkabut dan air mata keluar makin banyak karena rasa nikmat yang mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Ia mengetatkan miliknya, reflek karena merasa begitu puas dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Jimin. " _I wanna cum_ —ughh."

Jimin mengangguk, ia bergerak lebih cepat untuk mengejar Yoongi yang hampir sampai. Dirinya sudah berkedut dan terus mengeluarkan _precum_ hingga gerakannya terus bertambah licin. Napasnya tersenggal seperti Yoongi saat pertama mencapai orgasmenya. Hingga saat ia merasa siap meledak, ia menekan masuk seluruh miliknya ke dalam diri Yoongi dan menyemburkan miliknya hingga memenuhi lubang itu bahkan menetes ke luar karena tidak muat. " _Fuck_ —," ia memaki saat kenikmatannya telah keluar semua.

"Aaahh Jim _iiin—hhh_ ," Yoongi sampai tepat setelah Jimin menghabiskan benih di dalam dirinya, miliknya membasahi tangan Jimin dan bercecer ke lantai karena jumlahnya yang tidak dapat ditampung di tangan Jimin. Ia terjatuh begitu saja jika Jimin tidak dengan reflek menahan tubuh itu.

Jimin melepas ikatan Yoongi dan kemudian membawa tubuh kurus itu ke atas kasur untuk ia peluk. Tangannya yang tidak terkena sperma ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut platina Yoongi yang lepek, mengecupi kening sempit itu dengan sayang.

Yoongi menelik tidak terima saat kakinya merasakan celana Jimin masih terpasang pada tempatnya, menatap jengkel pada sosok yang memeluknya dengan tatapan penuh protes. "Bagaimana bisa kau tetap utuh sedangkan aku—telanjang. Hah?"

Jimin terkekeh kecil, lalu mengecup ringan kening Yoongi yang mengerut. " _You can strip me now_ , _but_ … _pay it with you on top_. _How_?" Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Yoongi mengerjap untuk memproses apa yang Jimin ucapkan, tapi ia tahu itu bukan hal baik. Ia menggeleng keras dengan mata mengalah; pasrah pada dirinya yang memang harus diperlakukan tidak adil. "Lain kali sa—"

"Lain kali? Baiklah!" Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Yoongi. "Aku akan menagihnya nanti."

"Bukan begitu maksudku!"

Jimin tertawa lagi. "Sepertinya kau perlu mandi dan segera pulang. Adikmu tadi mengatakan padaku bahwa _eomma_ -mu marah kau tidak segera pulang."

"Ap–APA?" Yoongi segera duduk dengan tubuh terasa nyaris patah saat menggerakkannya. "Sialan— _akh_ , aku tidak bisa merasakan tulangku."

"Aku akan menggendongmu—"

"Dan membuat ibuku curiga?"

"—dan mengatakan kau terjatuh dari tangga saat di rumahku tadi."

Persetan dengan berbohong, tapi ide itu benar-benar ide cerdas untuk dilaksanakan. Yoongi perlu mengangguk dan menyetujui daripada terkena marah ibunya.

 _Sayangnya Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah akal-akalan Jimin agar bisa membawa Yoongi ke kamar mandi._

 _ **The End.**_

(mimisan terlalu banyak, pingsan ditempat setelah selesai)

Baiklah, satu lagi hal nista! Salahkan Park Jimin yang makin seksi dan Min Yoongi yang makin manis dan _rape-able_ (maaf Yoongi).

Terinspirasi dari Ibu saya yang sepertinya sedang dalam masa sukaaaaa buat kue, bahkan sebelum pergi ke Solo kemarin ibu saya buat kue yang katanya mau untuk adik saya di sana. Juga otak saya yang tiba-tiba ingat salah satu episode CSI: Miami padahal itu acara saya tonton waktu otak ini belum sampai ke sana. Ada adegan di mana seorang perempuan tarik keluar tali dari kasur dan skip. begitu yang saya lihat hahaha

Maaf untuk typo karena… astaga, 4K rasanya sulit sekali dikoreksi. Panjang dan … Ah. Jadilah begini, apa adanya. Maafkan…

btw buat yang waktu itu nanyain arti haram jadah, jadi haram jadah sih kata KBBI artinya anak yg lahir di luar perkawinan yg sah; anak yg tidak sah; anak zadah. Bahasa inggrisnya ya Bastard atau son of b tch. udah terjawab kan? hehehe


End file.
